Just For Now
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Casey wants Derek to see what he's missing out on and how he eventually needs to find the right girl. The girl standing right infront of him. She needs him as much as he needs her. Dasey.
1. Charming 101

**Just For Now**

**Charming 101**

Chapter 1

"I am so glad I could get my old shift back." Casey said as she took off her coat and her Smelly Nelly's shirt became visible. She sighed. "But I _am_ going to miss Sally."

"Yeah, you're talking and yet you're not working." Derek said rushing over to pick up a tray of food. "As junior manager, I could fire you." he said picking up the tray.

"I just got here, Derek. Besides my shift starts in 5 minutes."

"Time is money and when you waste money, you waste _my _time." he left and went and served the customer.

She rolled her eyes and put her apron on.

"Table 4." he said rushing back into the kitchen.

She took a deep breath and smiled.

"M-Kay, Casey. You can do this." she said walking over to the table. "Hello, Welcome to Smelly Nelly's, I'm Casey. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Wrong." Derek said walking passed her.

She tried to brush him off as she wrote down their drink orders.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that." she turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"Casey, Smelly Nelly's changed their greeting." he said at the cash register.

"To what? it's the same what would you like, everywhere you go."

"Not at Smelly Nelly's." he said making fun of her. "Thank you sir, I hope you have swell, Smelly Nelly Day."

"Swell, Smelly Nelly day?" she asked laughing as the customer walked away.

"Yeah, and that would be the "Come again."

She shook her head.

"Okay, then how do you greet the customers?"

"Welcome to Smelly Nelly's. I'm Derek, can I offer you a Sweet Smelly Nelly Shake?"

"That's really…different."

"Casey, drinks."

"Oh, right."

"Just so you know, those three potential shakes are coming out of your paycheck." he said grabbing his notepad

"This is going to be a looooong night."

**XOXO**

"Hey, honey, how was your first night of work?" Nora asked looking up from the newspaper she was reading that night on the couch.

Casey sighed as she took her sweater off.

"Mom." she said tiredly as she went and sat on the couch. "It's such a drag."

"Awe, sweetie, it will get better. You just started."

"Mom, you said that the first time I got this job."

"Yeah…I did." she said thinking about it. "Well, Casey if you really need a job then why don't you pick something that you're very confident in? Like babysitting, or…dog walking?"

\Casey's head snapped up from it's place on the back of the couch.

"Dog walking?" she asked appalled. Nora shrugged. "You think I'm cut out to be a dog walker?"

"Casey."

"Excuse me, mother. I have to go now." she said getting off the couch and walking fast paced up the stairs.

"Melodramatic." Nora said quietly going back to her paper.

"Heard that!"

**XOXO**

"It was pretty crowded tonight." Casey said on the phone. "But it's always crowded Friday nights, so I'll have to get used to it." Casey was lightly blowing on her newly painted nails so they would dry. "But hey Em, I'm going to see if there's any more ice cream left. Wish me luck." she said laughing. "Haha, okay, Talk to you tomorrow."

Casey left her room and was heading down the hall. Derek's door was wide open and she decided to wander in. He was sitting at his desk, on the computer.

"Yeah, tours of my room are from 2 to 4." he said not even bothering to look up at her.

"Derek, I wanted to say I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Yeah…that makes one of us."

She rolled her eyes yet again at him.

"No, really. I'm trying to be professional even though I was thinking about cutting my tongue out as I said that."

He looked up anxiously.

"Could you? Nothing good's on."

"You know one of these days you're going to be asking for my help and I won't be around."

His amused smirk played on his face.

"Where will you be?"

"What?"

"If I need to find you, where will you be?"

She tilted her head and had a desperate expression on her face.

"Hopefully dead."

She turned around slowly and left his room sighing.

"Any ice cream left?" she asked Lizzie who was sitting on a barstool.

"Yeah, but I'd hurry, Edwin was talking about coming back for some soon."

Casey grabbed the carton of ice cream and a spoon and went and sat next to Lizzie. Since there was only one more serving left in the container, she was just going to finish it off.

"So, how was your day, Liz?" Casey asked taking a big spoonful of ice cream.

"Pretty boring. We had a quiz in Science."

"I bet you did good."

"Hope so. If I didn't, Edwin didn't either. He copied the whole thing off me." Lizzie started laughing.

"Alrighty, Liz. See you tomorrow." Casey said throwing away the carton and putting the spoon in the sink.

"Night."

**XOXO**

"Morning." Casey said as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning, honey." Nora said. "Making pancakes." she said.

"Yeah, with Chocolate chips, since someone ate all the Chocolate Chip ice cream." Edwin said looking at Casey.

"Sorry, Ed." Casey said sitting down.

"Morning, Derek." Edwin said looking at Derek who was walking into the kitchen.

"Derek? You're up early. About 5 hours early. It's only 9."

"I've got a hot date." he said getting into the fridge before drinking out of the orange juice carton.

"Derek. That's not just yours!" Casey said abhorred.

"I've been drinking out of this carton for the past three days and you haven't noticed?" he asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ewe! I had some yesterday!" she said.

He smirked and shrugged as he put the carton back into the fridge.

"So you're going on a date?" Nora asked.

"Not just any date. I'm going out with the girl who works over at Sizzlers. She said she can get me a discount on the buffet."

"You're using a girl for free food?" Casey asked appalled.

"Not just the food. She also works at the movie theatre." he said lifting his eyebrows up and down.

"You are a pig and a half, Derek." Casey said.

"As long as I'm extra crispy." he said grabbing a piece of bacon that was sitting next to the stove. Then he headed out the back door.

"I swear the only person in the Venturi family that turned out half normal is Marti."

Marti came walking into the room dressed up in her old pumpkin costume from 2 Halloween's ago.

"I said half normal."

**XOXO**

"He is just so rude and he is such a pig, Em." Casey said sipping her smoothie. The two were at a café called Clay's.

"You know maybe Derek should go on that reality show "Charming 101."

"Em, that show is fake. I know that they hire those guys to go on be there normal jerk selves and act like they learned how to be a gentleman at the end of the episode."

"Who knows? It might work. I watched a few episodes and they took this rude arrogant guy like Derek and taught him how to be perfect. They went over dating rules, cheating, honesty, trust, and they made him see what it was like to get cheated on and played. He then ended up with his best friend Jennie, who he always trusted the most. It was a really good episode."

"Hmm…do they have a website?"

"Well, let's find out."

Emily whipped out her laptop.

"Wow, do you bring that thing everywhere?" Casey asked laughing as Emily set it up.

"You never know when you're going to need it." she said. A few minutes later, the website was fully loaded. "Oh look!" she said pointing to the screen. "**Do you know someone who needs a lesson in Charming 101? Click to apply!**"

"Oh! Click it." Casey said. When they did a screen came up:

**Give us the Details!**

Name:

Age:

Address:

Phone Number:

Player Scale:

The two looked at each other, smiled and then filled out the page.

"Player Scale, 1 out of 10." Casey said. "He's an 11."

**Send!**

**Thank you for applying! Stay Tuned!**

**A/N-Okay, what do you think? The whole story is not about Derek's lesson but the true Dasey throughout. What he learns on his own with the help of Casey.**


	2. Action!

**Action!**

**Chapter 2**

Last Chapter:

"You're using a girl for free food?" Casey asked appalled. "You are a pig and a half, Derek."

"**Do you know someone who needs a lesson in Charming 101? Click to apply!**"

**XOXO**

Casey walked through the front door and saw Derek making out with some chick on the couch.

"PG please!" she said covering her face with her hands.

Derek and the random girl broke apart quickly.

"I better go." she said getting up and grabbing her purse which was on the coffee table. Casey hung her sweater up.

"Call me!" Derek said smirking.

The door closed and Casey put her hands on her hips and looked at Derek.

"Sizzlers?" she asked her left hand pointing to the door.

"Pizza Hut." he said.

"De-rek!" Casey yelled. "One of these days, playing so many girls is going to catch up with you."

"No worries. I'm fast." he said smirking.

"Ewe. You know the right girl is going to walk into your life someday soon and you're just going to throw her away."

"My life's not a chick flick, Case." he said getting off the couch.

"Yeah, it's a horror and one day when your old and alone you will be the one screaming in agony because no one will ever want you." then she hurried upstairs.

"Chill. That is then. This is now. I'm still young. I only recently figured out where Waldo was."

"Shocking." she said sarcastically.

**XOXO**

A few days later Casey was at her locker.

"Did they call yet?" Emily asked anxiously coming over.

"Em, do you honestly know how many people probably entered to be on that show?" Casey said slamming her locker shut.

"I know but maybe we'll be the lucky ones."

"Sure, Em." Casey said rolling her eyes as she let out a light chuckle.

"What are you doing after school?" she asked as the two walked to lunch.

"Thanks to Derek and our now 3rd time being late in 2 weeks, we have detention today."

"Awe, What a drag."

"Tell me about it."

**XOXO**

**The Next Day**

"Okay, class take out the notes from yesterday and study with a partner before the test." said Mrs. Sadoni.

The class started talking to each other.

"Okay, Em what year did the Fren- Ow! Derek." Casey said looking at him from behind her a few seats.

He smirked.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Derek threw a pen at my head." Casey said glaring at him. He walked over and took the open seat right next to Casey.

"Hey, partner. Let's study." he said sliding his desk next to hers.

"Oh and where are your notes?" she asked.

"Right there." he said pointing to hers and picking them up.

"Derek Venturi." Mrs. Sadoni said looking at him.

"I didn't do anything." he said dropping the notes.

"No, you, Casey McDonald and Emily Davis go to the office. The Principal is waiting for you."

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Casey said scared.

Sadoni pointed to the door and the three of them got up.

When they got down to the office Derek walked in and saw Nora and George standing there.

Casey and Emily stood right behind him confused.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Derek Venturi?" asked a man who came through the door after Casey and Emily. He turned around and looked at the man.

"Yeah?"

"These two girls and your entire family seem to think you need a lesson on Charming 101!" The guy smiled as two camera men came swarming into the office.

Derek froze in place just looking into the camera. The man went and stood next to Derek and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I am Clark Derby and for the next 2 weeks, we are going to show you how to be a true gentlemen. You will face obstacles on the way to becoming a better person and a better man. Are you ready to take on the challenge of being Charming?" he asked.

Derek didn't say anything.

"Great, Derek Venturi school is now in session!"

**XOXO**

"I should have known you would do something like this." Derek said going and sitting outside on a chair where Casey was currently sitting at the table.

"Do what, Derek? I didn't actually think that they would pick you to be on the show. I mean I thought that they were actors at first."

"Well, apparently not. This show is a real joke that's why Sam, Ralph and I always make fun of it. It's stupid. I can't handle this right now, and thanks to you now everything I do will be on TV." Then he smirked.

"Derek…" Casey said sternly.

"Got to go." he said racing back inside.

**A/N-So, 2 weeks. Do you think it will actually work on Derek or do you think he will learn all the lessons he needs by himself. Just keep on reviewing and I'll make sure Dasey moments happen SOON! Trust me, if you are not really warming up to this story now please tell me what you want me to do to make it better. Constructive Criticism is always a thing that writers need to hear.**


	3. For You

**For You**

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

"Do what, Derek? I didn't actually think that they would pick you to be on the show. I mean I thought that they were actors at first."

"Well, apparently not. This show is a real joke that's why Sam, Ralph and I always make fun of it. It's stupid. I can't handle this right now, and thanks to you now everything I do will be on TV." Then he smirked.

"Derek…" Casey said sternly.

"Got to go." he said racing back inside.

**XOXO**

When Casey walked back inside Derek was lifting weights in front of the camera. Very slowly since he wanted everyone to see his toned muscles even though he was using Edwin's old 5 pound weights.

Casey rolled her eyes and as she was going to go upstairs to bed one of the three guys from the crew pulled casey back and asked her to put in her input in front of the camera. She hesitated but had no other choice.

She sat down and they escorted Derek out so he couldn't here what she was saying.

**Casey McDonald**

_**Step-Sibling (17)**_

"Since, the first day I met Derek he's been a jerk." she said straightforward. "He is constantly out on dates with women, he seems a bit sexist. He doesn't really know how to treat people with respect because he has a very large ego. Derek is what you call a pig. A downright pig who seriously needs help because right now he is hopeless and he won't get anywhere." she said not holding back. This was the one time where she could show everyone how un-perfect Derek was. "My friend Emily and I decided that we wanted Derek to get a reality check and for him to break his bad habits. I can't wait to see if he changes."

When Casey was done she went upstairs and laid down in her bed. What an exciting day right? Well, it was just the beginning…

**Nora Venturi**

_**Step-mother **_

"Derek's not necessarily a bad kid, he just…he needs to learn a few things about…people. I want him to know that the way he acts sometimes is just really…mean and hurts people's feelings when he doesn't realize that he's gone too far."

The next morning, Casey yawned and just laid in bed.

**George Venturi**

_**Father**_

"Derek is Derek. He's just always been opinionated and expressive. Boys will by boys but Derek needs to become a bit more sensitive." George said smiling cheeky at the end.

Casey rose out of bed and headed for the shower.

**Edwin Venturi**

_**Brother (14)**_

"Derek is the coolest person I know."

The shower started running and Casey started taking off the jewelry that she fell asleep with.

**Lizzie McDonald**

_**Step-Sister (14)**_

"Derek can be pretty over-bearing and kind of mean to my older sister Casey. They fight more than anything and Derek likes to annoy Casey. I definitely think that he needs a lesson in Charming 101 before Edwin tries to become more like Derek which he has done in the past by the way." she said sticking her two thumbs up.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Casey opened it and looked on who was there. Derek pulled her out of the way and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door in her face.

"You saw that right? Right?" Casey asked looking at the second camera upstairs before she covered her face and ran back to her room because she didn't want everyone to see her in her bunny slippers.

**Marti Venturi **

_**Sister (7)**_

"Smerek is the best brother in the whole wide world!"

Once casey got her shower and got to school everyone was crowding around Derek all day.

"Hate it." Casey said watching Derek at his locker as girls just kept going up to him.

"Yeah all those stupid swooning girls." Emily said.

**Emily Davis (17)**

_**Next Door Neighbor**_

"Derek is the cutest guy I have ever seen. I went on a date with him before okay it was more like a date to annoy his step sister but we kissed at the end and…just wow. He finds a way to make girls feel special that way they can ignore the idea of him wanting to be with every other girl he likes. But…wow." she said smiling at the end.

"So, Em are we on for the movies after school?" Casey asked.

"Yeah but don't you want to see what happens with Derek's first challenge tonight?" Emily asked as the two started walking to class.

"Challenge? What's the challenge?" she asked.

"Well, usually they interview Derek and he honestly admits what he needs to improve on and then they make him go and talk to all his ex-girlfriends so he has to listen to them talk and inform him on what made him a sucky boyfriend."

"Ohh la la, sounds fun. I cannot wait to see what Kendra has to say about Derek."

**XOXO**

"Okay, Derek we have brought you here so you can listen to what all your ex's had to say about you. So tell us what do you think you could have done to improve the relationships?"

**Derek Venturi (18)**

"Maybe I could have paid attention to their lame sappy stories more or maybe I could have used a more I care but really don't expression. I don't know. I dom't think I need to be on this show."

"Okay, so Derek we have three of your previous girlfriends here tonight are you ready for the first one? Bring out number one!"

**Kendra Collins (17)**

_**Ex-Girlfriend**_

"Derek has always been selfish, inconsiderate and forgetful. He's cheap, lazy and needs to understand it's not all about him!"

"Kendra." he said.

"Shut up." she said taking a seat at the table.

"This is good." said Clark Derby. "I want you teo to hold nothing back. Say what's on your mind Kendra and Derek you just need to listen and take in what Kendra has to say."

Derek sighed.

"Nice to see you, Derek," Kendra said calmly.

"You too, Kendra."

"Okay, let's cut the crap. You were the worst boyfriend ever! Not only did you get my birth date wrong you gotr the birth month wrong too. You forgot our 6 month anniversary, you forgot my favorite color which is now blue by the way and you forgot that my favorite food is suchi." she said with attitude.

"Sushi? Since when? You hate sushi."

"Uh, since I started dating Chow Yung from China. Hello, he's in most of your classes. The foreign exchange student."

"Well, looks like you've been having international affairs."

"All you had were affairs. Remember that time you went and asked casey's friend Lucy out while we were dating? Hmm, Derek?"

"That's that's completely off point."

"Off point? Yeah right. I am so done with you." she said. Standing up and walked away.

"Okey Dokey then. This is Clark Derby and we'll be right back after this commercial break."

Derek took a big sigh and shook his head to clear it.

"Okay, and were back. The second girlfriend that is going to confront Derek is…Amy…..

**Amy ~~~~~ (17)**

**_Ex-Girlfriend_**

"When we went out Derek talked a lot about how annoying his step sister Casey is. On and on and on about her. I just couldn't take it anymore so I decided to break up with him."

"Hi, Derek." Amy said coming and taking a seat at the table with him.

"Amy." he said. "Please tell them that I am not as bad as I seem. I was a good boyfriend."

"Well, Derek I mean we didn't really go out anywhere and you seemed to always ingore what I had to say."

"That's because what you had to say was boring and stupid."

Amy was taken back by that.

"Derek, listen I'm not saying that you were the worst boyfriend I ever had but you were one that could use a bit of help in that department. You should listen to what other people have to say and stop putting them down for it."

He leaned back and started laughing.

"Sure." he said.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this." she stood up and walked off.

"Alrighty-O. The second girl that walked out on Derek. What will the last ex-girlfriend have to say about Derek?"

Someone handed Derek a water bottle and he took a few sips before they started shooting again.

"Okay then, let's bring out our last and final girl; Sally Parker.

**Sally Parker (18)**

_**Ex-Girlfriend**_

"Derek, I thought was a great boyfriend. He was the first guy I ever loved and he is a great loving person but I think it will be awesome to see Derek change into a beautiful soaring butterfly. We broke up because I was going off to University in Vancouver and he is still in high school." she smiled.

"Sally?" Derek asked standing up.

"Derek." she said holding her arms out. She squeezed Derek and then they both sat down. "It is so great to see you." she said smiling.

"You too. This is so far the best thing that has happened."

"Awe. See he can be sweet." she said laughing. "Listen to me Derek, I want you to fully be committed to this. I want to see you become a better more romantic guy. I will always love you and I want to see you succeed and be happy with what you have overcome."

"Okay." he said seriously. "I'll do it for you." he said.

"Great. You're making a good choice, Derek."

**A/N-Hey, I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I'm trying to make these chapters longer but it's almost 1 am here. I'll be updating more soon so stay tuned!**

**BTW, THE TRAILER IS ALMOST DONE! YAY! **


	4. Check it out!

A/N-Hey guys! So, guess what! The Just For Now trailer is finally on Youtube so go check it out. Just search the title and go for it! Made by mui!


End file.
